Implantable cardiac devices have become increasingly sophisticated and more capable over time. Similarly, implantable leads for such cardiac devices and neural stimulation have also become increasingly sophisticated and more capable over time. Various enhancements and various manufacturing techniques for achieving such enhancements have been developed.
For example, known manufacturing techniques include extrusion, bonding and molding. Various components such as cores and sheaths may be made by extruding materials. Various components such as conductors and electrodes may be bonded to form a desired structural arrangement.
Conventional technology for manufacturing implantable leads has essentially reached a limit in the ability to adjust to rapid changes in customer needs and to incorporate enhancements in a timely fashion. For example, conventional bonding techniques involve multiple bonding operations that are carried out independently. Each bonding operation has an associated cure time, as well as pre-processing and post-processing times. Conventional extrusion techniques are limited, for example, with respect to downsizing of implantable leads because of the need for clearance between mating parts. Conventional extrusion techniques also do not allow for novel components or devices to be easily incorporated into implantable leads.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved method for manufacturing implantable leads. There is also a need in the art for implantable leads that include enhanced features and/or characteristics.